starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment® is the company that created the internationally renowned Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo series of gaming software. Core Values Blizzard Entertainment lists its eight core values on their mission statement page: 1. Gameplay first 2. Commit to quality 3. Play nice; play fair 4. Embrace your inner geek 5. Every voice matters 6. Think globally 7. Lead responsibly 8. Learn and growMission Statement. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-11-16. Relationship with Activision Blizzard Vivendi Games, the former publisher for Blizzard Entertainment, is the majority shareholder of Activision Blizzard.Brendan Sinclair. 2007-12-03. Activision, Vivendi merger reaps positive reactions. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-28. Almost no change is expected at Blizzard Entertainment, and it and Activision will continue to exist as separate entitites.Activision Blizzard FAQ Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. will remain as Blizzard's brand.Ordinn. 2007-12-02. 0. Activision Blizzard FAQ . WoW General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-02 Conferences Blizzard Entertainment has conferences for Blizzard announcements and demonstrations, known as the Blizzard Entertainment World Wide Invitational and BlizzCon. The first WWI was held in Seoul, South Korea on May 19 and 20, 2007 when Blizzard officially announced StarCraft II. Paris, France hosted the second Invitational on June 28 and 29, 2008.Worldwide Invitation 2008 Blizzard Games *1991 - RPM Racing *1992 - J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess (Amiga port) *1992 - Castles (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess (Windows port) *1992 - MicroLeague Baseball (Amiga port) *1992 - Lexi-Cross (Macintosh port) *1992 - Dvorak on Typing (Macintosh port) *1992 - The Lost Vikings *1993 - Rock N' Roll Racing *1993 - ''Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye *1994 - Blackthorne *1994 - The Death and Return of Superman *1994 - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *1995 - Justice League Task Force *1995 - The Lost Vikings II *1995 - Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *1996 - Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *1996 - Diablo *1998 - StarCraft *1998 - StarCraft: Brood War *2000 - StarCraft 64 *2000 - Diablo II *2001 - Diablo II: Lord of Destruction *2002 - Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *2003 - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne *2004 - World of Warcraft *2007 - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *2008 - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Unreleased *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' - Canceled on May 22, 1998 *''StarCraft: Ghost'' - Indefinitely postponed on March 24, 2006 In Development *''StarCraft II'' - In development, and officially announced on May 19, 2007 *''Diablo III'' - In development, and officially announced on June 28, 2008 *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm *''Unannounced MMO'' in a new universe Blizzard Employees Notable Blizzard Entertainment employees include: *Allen Adham (vice president and co-founder) *Andy Chambers (creative director) *Bob Colayco (public relations representative) *Dustin Browder (lead designer of StarCraft II) *Samwise Didier (art director) *Peter Lee (environment and scenery artist) *Chris Metzen (vice president of creative development) *Michael Morhaime (vice president and co-founder) *Micky Neilson (artist and voice director) *Rob Pardo (vice president of game design) *Frank Pearce (vice president and co-founder) *Glenn Rane (concept artist) *Brian Sousa (senior 3D artist for StarCraft II) *Kevin Yu, aka Karune (battle.net representative) *Robert "the Voice" Simpson (esports coordinator)Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * StarCraft 2 News Category:Blizzard Entertainment